Fantasy
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: I infiltrated Orochimaru's lair. I found Sasuke and brought him back. I made sure he was safe and healthy. Now, I look into his eyes and know he's the boy of my dreams. I will never let him go. Yaoi. SasuNaru.


A/N: First, I want to make some things clear. I am the author's friend that is currently hacking her profile. insert evil laugh here

This is not the author BUT this story is dedicated/inspired by her.

I hope she likes it. I love you. Muah!

I do not own Naruto and Co.

So please don't sue me!

* * *

**Fantasies**

* * *

His eyes moved around in a futile effort to see into the ominous darkness. His stealthy movements were just another addition to the silence as he expertly sprinted toward his destination.

This was the day Naruto had waited for. Kakashi and Sai were beating off the guards as Sakura made sure that Orochimaru was drugged enough to stay knocked out. Her directions weren't specific. It just told her to inject enough drugs for us to finish our deeds. It wouldn't matter if she _accidentally_ killed him.

Suddenly, a groan sounded through the cave followed by the clinking of chains.

"Sasuke!"

Another groan answered his scream. "Sasuke! Where are you?"

"Na... ru... to?" The words were faint but they told Naruto that the source was close by. He took out a small flashlight from the pouch hanging on his waist.

It took him only a minute before he saw Sasuke laying on the ground with his arms chained to the wall. Bruises claimed nearly every inch of his body.

The sigh made Naruto gasp. "Sasuke? What happened?"

Sasuke eyes flinched at the light being directed at him.

"Get that out of my face!" He wheezed before he went into another fit of coughs. Naruto lowered the flashlight to the floor but it still didn't help Sasuke's dilated eyes.

"Sasuke... what happened to you?"

His breathing came out in sharp gasps as he tried to control his body's shaking.

Naruto glanced at the chains and opened his hand.

He felt a familiar twinge of pain before the chakra built up in his palm, twisting the air dangerously around them. He pulled his arm back and aimed at the chains.

It broke easily. Naruto was surprised about the lack of strength. He had been expecting more.

Apparently, Orochimaru didn't suspect Sasuke would be able to use his chakra or that anyone would come to save him.

He lifted Sasuke's arm and broke off the cuff links. "Sasuke. I'm gonna get you outta here."

Naruto wrapped Sasuke's arms around him until he could carry him comfortably. "God. What happened to you?"

Sasuke went into another round of fit, disturbing the silence around them. It took a few minutes until it finally went away.

"He... he didn't have to...," He paused for a minute to gasp for air. "... wait anymore."

Naruto nodded solemnly. They came right on time. He didn't want to think about that fact that if he arrived later or that the ritual was performed earlier, he might've lost his best friend.

The hairs on his neck stood up on ends as the thought of Orochimaru's mind being in Sasuke's body, controlling him, crossed his mind.

"Why are you like this?" He referred to the injuries stretched across his skin.

"I... wouldn't go along with their plans. They ambushed me and beat me until I was... barely alive. Of course, I'm so precious that they couldn't bear the thought... of killing me," He taunted bitterly.

"It's okay. You're safe now," Naruto assured. Sasuke snuggled into his back and sighed.

"Th-thank you... Naruto."

Soft snores filled the air, alerting Naruto that Sasuke fell asleep. Naruto smiled as he saw light streaming through the cave entrance.

"You're back." Naruto whispered softly.

Sasuke was back. And Naruto was never going to let him go.

* * *

"Good job, everybody!" Kakashi took them out to eat at Ichikaru's Ramen Bar to celebrate the success of finally getting Sasuke back. "After four long years."

Kakashi smiled as he patted Sasuke's back unknowingly causing him to wince in pain. But even then, he managed to crack a smile. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah. Just a little sore." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's ramen which caused Sasuke to sigh. "Fine. You can have it if you want it that bad."

But instead of the intended effect, Naruto shook his head. "No. I want you to eat."

Sasuke's eyes glanced at Naruto's bowl which was untouched. _He's distracted from his ramen?!_

Sasuke smiled and with a small nod, turned to eat the hot noodles.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind, giving him a small squeeze before leaving. "We all missed you."

Sasuke nodded at her in a tiring way which told her that he was too exhausted to be cuddled by her happiness.

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow. My mom will kill me." Sakura walked away with the thought of being hard to get and smiled at the thought that Sasuke would still be here tomorrow. She couldn't wait until she gave him the _actual_ welcome back hug.

Sasuke turned back to his food and glanced at Naruto. He was slurping at his noodles but did it with less enthusiasm. Which meant something was on his mind.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto set his bowl down but his eye contact strayed from Sasuke's.

"Do you... Do you like Sakura?" He asked timidly.

"No. She's just a friend. So it'll be hard telling her that I have no romantic feelings toward her." Sasuke frowned at the thought before he changed the direction of the subject. "Why? You afraid I'll take her? It's okay. I wouldn't do that with her. You be with her."

He couldn't explain the inexplicable charge of jealousy that ran through him.

Naruto looked at him with his intense blue eyes that were full of emotions. He looked at him for a while before shaking his head. "No. I don't like her that way. I was just wondering if you did."

Sasuke tried not to let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto turned back towards his ramen feeling better. The night was quiet.

So there was no shock that Naruto and Sasuke were surprised when Kakashi's voice boomed through the air.

"Hey, guys! Sorry but this is your last round of ramen. I paid for everything but Lady Tsunade's calling for me." He paused for a minute as he pulled out two tickets from a pocket. "I rented the spring that's about five minute's outside of the village. It's rented for the whole night so you two can relax. Naruto, you know where it is. Show Sasuke."

He handed them the tickets before he vanished.

Naruto looked at the tickets before waving them through the air, grinning widely. "You wanna ditch this place and go."

Sasuke sipped the rest of the broth before answering. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Steam fogged the air outside the locker room where they were changing. Naruto was the first one out, breathing in the fresh spring water.

"Sasuke! It's great out here! Come on out!"

Naruto stood by the edge of the water, anticipating the water's natural massage.

The sound of footsteps on the wet pavement made Naruto turn.

"Sasuke! Look at-"

Naruto's mouth fell as he looked at the bruises, stitches, and scars on his body. He couldn't see the full effect in the dark but out here, under the moonlight, it looked devastating.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered before he walked over to where Sasuke was standing.

His hand reached out for Sasuke when he suddenly turned around. "Don't, Naruto."

"Why?" If it wasn't for the tension in the room, Sasuke would've found Naruto's bewildered face cute.

"I'm damaged. My body will never be the same. And the worst part, it's all my fault." Sasuke looked down at the ground, shameful of his imperfection.

He was surprised when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him. He was surprised when Naruto laid his warm face onto his cool back. He was surprised when Naruto uttered the words:

"You're beautiful the way you are."

Sasuke held Naruto's arms as Naruto cuddled into his back. His lips gently caressed the bruises.

"Do they hurt?"

Sasuke moved his head down as he tried to control his heartbeats.

"Not anymore." He whispered softly.

Naruto moved from his spot until he was in front of Sasuke.

"I missed you." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He couldn't believe he was actually here. How many times has he fantasized about this? Now, the fantasy was finally becoming reality. He laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "So much."

Sasuke undid their towels and they both slipped into the hot spring.

"I missed you, too."

Naruto looked up and placed his hand on his cheek. "Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke tilted his face until Naruto's hand was over his mouth. He made eye contact with Naruto and kept the eye contact as he laid a gentle kiss onto Naruto's palm. "Yes, Ai?"

Naruto's breathe hitched as Sasuke grabbed his wrist slowly and laid butterfly kisses down his arm.

Throughout this procedure, he kept his eye contact, causing Naruto's heart to go into overload.

Sasuke had laid kisses down his arm and now kisses onto his shoulder. He reached the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder and sucked on the skin. Leaving behind a small hickey. He licked the hickey before kissing it and moving up Naruto's neck.

Naruto tilted his head and moaned as Sasuke used both his mouth and tongue to pleasure him.

Sasuke continued to leave kisses until he reached the corner of Naruto's lips. He left behind one last kiss before standing up straight, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto panted and gave him a look to ask him why he stopped.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked in a breathless voice.

Naruto just looked at him. He placed both his hands on Sasuke's face and pulled him down onto his lips.

Suddenly, the steaming spring became even steamier.

* * *

Groan and pants were heard from the dark room as dark figures stood there speechless.

"Oh my god." Sakura was the first one to say anything. "Kakashi-sensei! Shouldn't we-"

"Shhhh!" He put a finger up to his mouth just to emphasize his point.

"But sensei, even Sai is blushing." True to her word, there stood the stoic man with his jaw dropped and face flushed.

"No, don't say anything." Kakashi looked extremely amused as they watched the on going actions.

"But sensei! He's making out with a pillow!"

Kakashi chuckled but continue to be amused by the show.

Naruto lay in bed with his pajamas making grunting noises as he clawed at the pillow to bring it closer.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"Not... yet." He said slowly.

Sakura waited for a moment before taking action and shaking Naruto. Sai looked like he was going to faint!

"Naruto! Wake up!"

He blinked up at Sakura before jumping up. "Where am I?"

Sakura sent him an amused look. "You're in your room, dummy. You were dreaming and it looked that it must've been a really good dream."

Naruto squinted his eyes before a blush spread across his face. "What do you mean?"

"You were tonguing your pillow."

It was Naruto's turn to look like he was going to faint. From humiliation.

"Oh."

"Get dressed. We're leaving on a mission." Kakashi was now back to being serious after the show was over. Sai and Sakura followed him out the door, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

He sighed and flumped back down onto the bed. _I guess that means I'm gay now._

That was his last thought before he got dressed.

He was completely unaware of the fact that they boy of his dreams was now waking up and panting from the very same fantasy.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
